In numerous dental and orthodontic procedures, casts are made of the teeth of both the upper and lower jaws of a patient. These dental casts are then mounted on an articulator to reproduce the location and movement of the lower teeth and mandible relative to the upper jaw and maxillary teeth. Various methods of reproducing the teeth for the upper and lower jaws of patients and mounting them in gnathological articulators have been commonly employed in the prior art for a number of purposes, including the making of artificial dentures, gnathological positioners, etc. The importance of using instruments such as articulators is to approximate as closely as possible the patient's opening and closing axis of rotation or arc of closure of the jaws.
It is sufficient in terms of the present invention to understand that the position of patient's teeth in the upper and lower jaws and the relative positioning of the upper and lower jaws must be precisely reproduced in an articulator in order to permit the dentist or orthodontist to determine and carry out the corrective measures which are required for a given patient.